Curse of the Lions 5: The Age of Kings and Gods
by jimxariel4everfan19
Summary: Jake is now to learn how to be king but when he hears everone's parents are disappeaering it's up to him and his friends to save them from the evil hex doctor: Dr. Facilier. There will be music, danger, romance, and new friends and foes
1. Chapter 1

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 1

Jake looked out from his window and sighed. Silver came upstairs and said with a smile, "Well if it isn't the future king of Atlantica." Silver chuckled and saw that his great-grandson frowning and Silver knew what he was thinking. Silver said as he patted Jake's back, "Jake, you'll see your friends, soon." Jake asked curiously, "You think so?" Silver said with a grin, "If I know anything about friendship. It'll last forever."

Jake sighed and looked at the picture of Rachel and asked curiously, "What about love?" Silver chuckled and said, "Now, that is a lifetime." Jake sighed and asked worried as Silver left, "I wonder what you are doing right now?" Ariel came upstairs and asked, "Jake? Are you ready?" Jake sighed and closed his suitcase and said with a small smile, "I'm ready."

Ariel asked and saw her son with worry, "Now what's wrong, Jake?" Jake sighed and said worried, "I don't think I'll be a great king." Ariel said with an honest smile, "Now, you listen to me, Jacob Pleiades Hawkins." Ariel continued with a smile, "I know that being the new king will be a lot of responsibility, but, you have friends that will stay with you to the end." Jake said with a smile, "Okay, mom. I'll remember those words."

Jake came down the stairs and everyone yelled, "Surprise! Happy Birthday!" Jake saw his friends and asked with a smile, "What are you doing here?" Gilbert said with a smile, "It's your birthday." May said with a smile as she gave her gift to Jake, "After all, to think you gave your professional career up so you can learn how to be a king." Jake said with a smile, "Well, I still have a long way to go." Rachel rushed over to Jake and said as she hugged him, "Happy Birthday, Jake."

Jake returned the hug and Jim said with a smile, "Thanks, Rachel." Rachel asked with a smile, "Could we talk outside?" Jake said with a nervous smile, "Sure." Jake followed Rachel outside and Rachel asked honestly, "Do you think that will see each other again?" Jake asked after he chuckled, "What do you mean?" Rachel explained, "Well, you're going to be learning on how to be a king and I'll still be in Anima High." Jake then wrapped his arms around his blonde's waist and said with a smile, "Well, you can come with me."

Rachel asked curiously, "How?" Jake said with a smirk, "Well, every king needs a queen." Rachel blushed furiously and said asked shyly, "You do know what you're asking right?" Jake said with the smirk still on his face, "Yes and will you?" Rachel said with a smile, "Yes, of course."

Jake then kissed his blonde with care and love as Rachel returned the kiss with fervor. Jim smiled at his son and Ariel walked towards her husband and said with a smile, "He's so much like you, Jim." Jim chuckled and said with a smile, "I think he has some of your loving qualities as well." Ariel laughed and wrapped her arm around her husband's arm as she said, "Jim, you really are amazing." Jim said before he kissed his wife, "Ariel, you are such an angel." Ariel broke the kiss and sighed with a smile.

Ariel yelled for the two teenagers, "Okay, you two. Come inside for the birthday cake." Jake sighed and said with a small smile as he wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist, "Time for going away presents." Rachel shook her head with a smile and said, "I'm not going anywhere." Jake and his blonde went in for the birthday cake. Jake blew out the candles and everyone gave Jake presents. Rapunzel walked towards Ariel and said with a smile, "It's been a while since I seen her smile."

Ariel asked with curiosity, "Does she have the Yellow Lily's power?" Rapunzel said with a smile, "Little by little she is learning her power and she starting to learn how to play the violin." Ariel laughed and said with a smile, "Jake won the SSRL and told the media he was retiring for important reasons." Rapunzel chuckled and said with a smile, "It's a good thing that the media doesn't know about us." Ariel sighed and asked seriously, "Can you imagine the panic if the Outsiders knew about us?"

Rapunzel said seriously, "It would cause so much confusion and chaos. Not to mention frighten the people we love and care about." Ariel sighed and said with a smile, "Let's enjoy the party for now." Rapunzel smiled and said with a smile, "You're right. Today is a day of celebration." Jim looked at his wife and smiled at her. Jim then went towards his wife and asked with a smirk, "What are you two ladies talking about?" Ariel laughed and said with a smile, "Nothing serious, my love."

Jim chuckled and asked with the smirk still on his face, "Do you mind if I steal my wife away from you?" Rapunzel giggled and said with a smile, "Not at all." Jim put his arm around his wife's waist and Eugene walked towards his wife and said, "You really have changed." Rapunzel giggled and said as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist, "Not as much as you." Eugene chuckled and said as he rubbed his wife's back with his hands, "You're so beautiful." Rapunzel said with a smile as she blushed, "Thank you, my love."

Cale saw Cody in his form, his form was Copper as well but he was a puppy. Cale chuckled and said with a smile, "Cody, you look good in your form. Cody transformed in his human form and asked with a smile, "You really think so, dad?" Cale said with a smile, "Yeah, but you can't beat your old man." Cody laughed and said as he and his father rough played, "I betcha I can." Kayley laughed and said with a smile as Alice was walking at her side, "Mind your father, Cody."

Cody said with a smile, "Yes, mom." Alice giggled and asked with a smile, "Mother, will Cody get to have the right of passage?" Kayley said with a smile, "Only if he focuses on his studies." Cody moaned in embarrassment and said, "Mom." Kayley chuckled and said with a smile, "I've seen you're grades, mister. You are going to study extra hard this year." Alice asked with a smile, "Is it true I'm going to Anima High this year?" Cale said with a smile, "Yes, Alice. You'll have great teachers and have fun."

Alice frowned and Kayley said with a smile as she hugged her daughter, "Oh, Alice you'll have your form soon." Alice asked worried, "What if I don't get a form? What if I'm an Outsider?" Cale said with a smile, "Alice Tucker, you listen to me. You'll have that form before your little brother will get his adult form." Alice said with a smile, "Okay, father I'll try to be more paetiant." Cody saw the candy and said as he started to run, "Candy is here. See ya." Alice said as she chased after her, "Cody, that's not fair getting a head start." Kayley laughed and said as she wrapped her arm around her husband's waist, "I swear Cody is acting more like you everyday."

Cale chuckled and said with a smile, "Alice is starting to be a very polite little girl." Kayley smiled and said, "I hope this will last forever." Cale chuckled and said with an honest smile, "Children have to grow up someday, Kayley." Kayley sighed and said with a smile, "Still our children will always be our children if they grow up."

Jake went upstairs to get his bags and Jane sighed and went towards her great-grandson. Jane asked worried, "Will you be alright?" Jake sighed said seriously, "I don't know. I know learning how to be the new king will be difficult. But I can't shake the feeling something will happen." Jane placed her hands on his shoulders and said with a hopeful smile, "Jake, you must always remember no matter what happens…your friends and family will be with you no matter what."

Jake smiled and said, "Thanks, grandma." Jane chuckled and said as she picked up his bags, "Come on, everyone is waiting for you." Jake looked around in his room and sighed. Morph cooed and licked Jake's cheek. Jake said with a honest smile, "Come on, buddy. Let's go."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions episode 2 is ready and so is Episode 3 by musicadictor and see it on spyroJM's channel and see role-plays such as Curse of the Lions: Ariel's Story and The Lions Curse - Jims Story by cherazod. Until then my friends**


	2. Chapter 2

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. A friend of mine wanted Zak Saturday in my story and I thought he would be good for my story. Enjoy**

Chapter 2

Jake sighed and Morph cooed as he licked his cheek to cheer him up. Jake smiled at the pink blob and Morph went into his pocket. Merlin asked honestly, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Jake nodded his head and looked back to his family and friends. Rachel went towards Jake and wrapped her arms around his arm. Merlin used his light magic and a white marble door appeared in front of them.

The door opened for them and Jake and Rachel went into the door as a bright white light blinded them. Jake opened his eyes and saw Atlantica for the first time. Jake was amazed to see so many people chatting, working, and playing. Jake said sadly, "You know Rachel, when my mother came here it was lifeless and the people of Atlantica were nothing but glass statues."

Rachel asked with a smile, "Now what do you see?" Jake chuckled and said with a smile, "I see hope and a bright future." Jake then heard a familiar voice, "Jake!" Jake looked up to see a red parrot with blue feather tips and his tail purple. Jake said with a smile as he saw the bird coming in for a landing, "Iago!" Iago landed on Jake's shoulder and asked with curiosity, "What are you doing here?" Rachel said with a smile, "Jake's gonna learn how to be a king." Iago chuckled and said, "I can't believe you gave up your freedom for this."

Jake said as he and the others walked towards the town, "Iago, the reason I wanted to be king is because I want to protect the people I care about." Iago said annoyed, "If you ask me it's giving up freedom." Jake sighed and smiled at Rachel who was smiling back at him. When the trio entered in the town, everyone stared at Jake in awe. Jake said with a slight smile, "I didn't know I was that popular."

Jake heard footsteps running towards him and Jake saw grappling claw and jumped as he grabbed the claw and pulled the person down. Jake saw it was a twelve year old boy with black and white hair. He wore and orange black long sleeved shit and light tan pants along with black tennis shoes. The shirt had a strange huge S on the front of his shirt. Jake asked with a smirk, "Kind of dangerous for a kid your age?"

The kid said defensively, "I missed one time on a perfect shot and no it's not dangerous." Rachel asked with a warm smile, "What's your name?" The boy blushed lightly and said stubbornly as he pouted, "Zak Saturday." Jake asked as he examined his grappler, "Where are your parents?" Zak grabbed his grappler out of Jake's hands and said stubbornly, "I don't have any parents. I don't know where they are."

Rachel frowned and said sadly, "Oh you poor boy…" The blonde hugged Zak and Zak hugged Rachel back. Jake sighed and said with a smile, "Come on, we'll bring him to the castle." Rachel smiled and held Zak in her arms as she said, "Thank you, Jake." Jake said with a smile, "Anything for you, my soon to be queen." Iago said as he was about to take off, "Jake, I gotta go. I'll meet you up in the castle." Jake saw the guards and it was none other than Tulio and Miguel. Miguel said with a smile, "Tulio, look who it is." Tulio said with a smirk, "Well if it isn't Jake, the new king."

The duo laughed and saw Rachel with a kid and Tulio teased, "Jake, you didn't tell us you and Rachel were busy." Jake chuckled and said, "Ah, knock it off you guys. You're always teasing me." Miguel said with a smile, "Oh that reminds me. King Derek and the Royal advisor are waiting for you." Jake said with a smile, "Okay, thanks Miguel." The trio went into the Throne room where Derek and his two royal advisors: Jack Skellington and Clopin.

Jack couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Jake for the fires time and said with a smile, "He looks like his father and mother." Clopin chuckled and said as he saw the trio walked towards them, "I can't believe how much they've grown." Derek smiled and said, "Welcome to Atlantica, Jake." Jake bowed and so did Rachel. Derek saw Zak and asked with a smile, "And who is this young one?" Rachel said with a smile, "This is Zak Saturday."

Zak asked with a smirk, "Do I get my own room?" Derek chuckled and said with a smile, "Of course. Jack could you show young Zak to his room?" Jack chuckled and said with a smile, "Come with me. I'll show you to your room." Clopin said with a smile, "I'll tell the kitchen to whip up a feast." Jake asked curiously, "A feast?" A young blue haired woman came down the stairs and said with a smile, "Yes, after all you rare to be the new king."

Jake looked up and asked curiously, "Who are you?" The woman giggled said with a smile, "My name is Coraline and I have the power of the Blue Carnation." King Derek said with a smile, "Coraline will show you to your room." Jake and Rachel fallowed the blue haired woman to their room. Coraline explained, "Now King Derek wants you two to freshen up before the feast." She opened the door and showed the room with two beds and an enormous bathtub.

Coraline said as she closed the door behind her, "I'll leave you two alone then." As soon as Coraline closed the door Rachel kissed Jake with passion and desire that caught him off guard. Jake said with a smile and in between the kiss, "Easy, love." Rachel pouted and said with a cute pout, "No. We've been separated for a year and I'm not letting go." Jake kissed his blonde with love and care and Rachel kissed back.

Jake broke the kiss and said with a smirk, "I'll have time in the world after the feast." Rachel asked with a warm smile, "Promise?" Jake said before he kissed his blonde again, "I promise." Rachel blushed a bright pink as Jake kissed her with love and care than before.

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions episode 2 is ready and so is Episode 3 by musicadictor and see it on spyroJM's channel and see role-plays such as Curse of the Lions: Ariel's Story and The Lions Curse - Jims Story by cherazod. Until then my friends**


	3. Chapter 3

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 3

Jake and Rachel came out of their room and Jake heard a thundering sound. Jake asked curiously, "Do you here that?" Rachel looked behind her and saw Dalmatian puppies charging down the aisle. Rachel said with a smile as she pulled Jake to the side, "You better move out of the way." Jake saw 99 Dalmatian puppies coming through the aisle and saw the two adult Dalmatian dogs chasing after them. The female Dalmatian asked honestly with care, "Have you seen our children?"

Jake said with a smile, "They went to get their dinner maybe." The male Dalmatian dog said after he chuckled, "Come Perdita. I bet those pups are gorging themselves." Perdita giggled and said with a smile, "Of course, Pongo." Perdita looked at Jake and Rachel and said with a smile on her face, "Thank you so much." Jake chuckled and said with a smile, "That's what happens when you have 99 puppies." Perdita giggled and followed her husband.

Rachel and Jake saw a candle-man and a clock-man coming through them. The candle-man said with a French accent, "Ah, we have guests Cogsworth." Cogsworth looked up and said with profession, "Ah, you must be the heir and his guest." Jake chuckled and said with a smile, "Actually, heir and fiancée." Cogsworth said with a smile, "Ah, yes heir and…" Cogsworth yelled in surprise, "Fiancée?" The candle-man chuckled and said with a smile, "Ah, I wish this was a more romantic evening for the two of you."

Jake asked with a smirk, "Do you think after dinner could you set up a romantic setting, Mr.….?" The candle-man chuckled and said as the duo lead them to the dining hall, "Ah my name is Lumière." Jake and Rachel saw the Grand Council dining with King Derek and the couple sited down. Jake looked around to find the Grand Head Councilor and asked curiously, "Where is the Grand Head Councilor?" King Derek said with a smile, "The Grand Head Councilor is attending to important matters."

Jake asked curiously, "Such as…?" Derek chuckled and said with a smile, "It's nothing for you to worry about." Jake couldn't shake the feeling that something bad will happen. Rachel placed her hand on his and said with a smile, "Relax, love. For tonight let's enjoy ourselves." The lights dimmed and Lumière stood in the spotlight.

_Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride_

_and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight._

_And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a_

_chair as the dining room proudly presents_

_Your dinner!_

Lumière started to sing as the utensils and napkins went to the guests.

_~Be our guest! Be our guest!~_

_~Put our service to the test~_

_~Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie~_

Rachel and the rest of the ladies put their napkins on their laps.

_~And we'll provide the rest~_

_~Soup du jour~_

_~Hot hors d'oeuvres~_

_~Why, we only live to serve~_

_~Try the grey stuff_

Rachel tried it and it tasted amazing as if her taste buds went to heaven.

_~It's delicious~_

Suddenly the dishes started to form and dance.

_~Don't believe me? Ask the dishes~_

_~They can sing, they can dance~_

_~After all, Miss, this is__ Atlantica~_

The dishes formed into Atlantica and Jake and Rachel was impressed as Zak sneaked into the dining hall.

_~And a dinner here is never second best~_

Lumière handed Rachel and everyone a menu.

_~Go on, unfold your menu~_

_~Take a glance and then you'll~_

_~Be our guest~_

_~Oui, our guest~_

_~Be our guest!_

The dishes came through and Zak tasted everyone of the dishes.

_~Beef ragout~_

_~Cheese soufflé~_

_~Pie and pudding "en flambé"~_

Then the spotlight was now shown on the punchbowl.

_~We'll prepare and serve with flair~_

_~A culinary cabaret!~_

All of the spoons dove into the punchbowl.

~_You're alone~_

_~And you're scared~_

_~But the banquet's all prepared~_

_~No one's gloomy or complaining~_

_~While the flatware's entertaining~_

Lumière started to do tricks.

_~We tell jokes! I do tricks~_

_~With my fellow candlesticks~_

The men's metal beer mugs started to sing.

_~And it's all in perfect taste~_

_~That you can bet~_

The candle-man left the mug to King Derek and handed him his beer mug.

_~Come on and lift your glass~_

_~You've won your own free pass~_

_~To be out guest~_

Zak finished the pie and licked off the blueberry sauce off his lips.

_~If you're stressed~_

_~It's fine dining we suggest~_

The beer mugs started to sing once more until the spotlight came back once more.

_~Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!~_

The tune of the music started to feel sad.

_~Life is so unnerving~_

_~For a servant who's not serving~_

_~He's not whole without a soul to wait upon~_

_~Ah, those good old days when we were useful~_

Salt shaker over the candle-man as if he was thrown out in the cold.

_~Suddenly those good old days are gone~_

_~Ten years we've been rusting~_

_~Needing so much more than dusting~_

_~Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!~_

_~Most days we just lay around the castle~_

The music turns happy in the tune.

_~Flabby, fat and lazy~_

_~You walked in and oops-a-daisy!~_

A white teapot came through the doors and started to sing with a smile.

_~It's a guest! It's a guest!~_

_~Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!~_

_~Wine's been poured and thank the Lord~_

_~I've had the napkins freshly pressed~_

Side desserts walked towards the guest and Zak took the vanilla pudding.

_~With dessert, she'll want tea~_

_~And my dear that's fine with me~_

_~While the cups do their soft-shoein'~_

_~I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing~_

_~I'll get warm, piping hot~_

The white teapot saw a spot on herself and was shocked.

_~Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?~_

The towel napkins cleaned the spot and the white teapot darted towards Rachel with her tea tray.

_~Clean it up! We want the company impressed~_

Rachel put her hand on the cup of tea and the white teapot put two sugar cubes in the tea.

_~We've got a lot to do!~_

_~Is it one lump or two?~_

_~For you, our guest!~_

The silverware was getting ready for the big moment.

_~She's our guest!~_

_~She's our guest!~_

The silverware was getting in line and getting ready for the finale.

_~Be our guest! Be our guest!~_

_~Our command is your request~_

_~It's been years since we've had anybody here~_

_~And we're obsessed~_

_~With your meal, with your ease~_

_~Yes, indeed, we aim to please~_

The candles showed Lumière as they silverware continued to sing.

_~While the candlelight's still glowing~_

_~Let us help you, We'll keep going~_

Lumière then started to sing the finale as he danced.

_~Course by course, one by one~_

_~'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"~_

Zak rolled down the chandler and enchanted forks did the cancan.

_~Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest~_

_~Tonight you'll prop your feet up~_

_~But for now, let's eat up~_

_~Be our guest!~_

_~Be our guest!~_

_~Be our guest!~_

_~Please, be our guest!~_

The champagne popped from their corks and everyone cheered to see what amazing job that the dinner staff did.

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions episode 2 is ready and so is Episode 3 by musicadictor and see it on spyroJM's channel and see role-plays such as Curse of the Lions: Ariel's Story and The Lions Curse - Jims Story by cherazod. Until then my friends**


	4. Chapter 4

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 4

Everyone enjoyed the meal and Coraline said as she cling her glass with a fork, "Attention everyone." Everyone at the table looked at the blue haired woman and Coraline said with a smile, "As of tomorrow Jacob Hawkins will be learning and training how to the new king of Atlantica." Everyone clapped for Jake and Derek said with a smile as he raised his glass, "Long live, King Jacob." Everyone yelled with cheer as they raised their glasses, "Long live, King Jacob."

Jacob raised his glass and said with a confidant smile, "I promise to the Grand Council and to my Grandfather, I will keep peace and defend our kingdom from…" But before Jake could finish his speech, Iago came bursting in with Mushu as the small red dragon yelled, "Jake! Missing! Predators! Dark Magic!" Jake said calmly, "Mushu, calm down. Who's missing?" Mushu calmed down and said both seriously and worried, "Everyone!" Rachel asked confused, "What do you mean everyone?" Iago explained as he tried to catch his breath, "Your parents, her parents, and everyone Jake's ever known."

John asked seriously, "Are you sure?" Mushu said seriously, "All except the kids." Pocahontas asked seriously as she got up from her chair, "Where are the children?" Mushu said seriously, "Peter and Melody lead them to Merlin's but I don't know if they're still okay." King Derek said seriously as he got up from his seat, "Grand Council, please inform this to the Grand Head Councilor. My best men and I will found out what is going on." Odette said as she bowed, "As you wish your majesty."

The Grand Council left and Jake said seriously, "I'm coming with you." Derek said seriously, "As much as I want to Jake, you must stay here and guard your home." Jake said seriously, "Grandfather, my parents are in danger and I need to find them." Derek said seriously, "And _you_ need to learn how to the new king." Jack said as he followed King Derek, "There will be a time to take action." Clopin said as he followed the skeleton, "Remember Jake, you have people who care about you."

Jake sighed and said seriously, "I can't stay here and knowing that my family is in danger." Rachel said with a smile, "I'm coming with you." Jake said as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "I can't put you in danger." Rachel pouted and Jake made a small grin as he said, "I need someone to stay here in the castle and…" Zak said with a smile, "I'll protect her." Jake said as he ruffled the black and white hair, "Thanks." Rachel crushed her lips onto Jake's with passion and care. Jake returned the kiss and pulled from it as he said with a smile, "I'll come back."

Rachel then gave a necklace with a lion on it and said as she put it on him, "Now this a promise that you have to bring it back to me." Jake said as held the lion's head, "Don't worry. I will." Jake turned into his form and Mushu hopped on Jake's back. Jake said with a smile, "Now hang on." Jake dashed through the castle and the small red dragon hanged on to his mane. Iago asked as he tried to catch up with the lion and dragon, "Where are we going?" Jake said with a smile, "I know someone who can help us." Iago said as he rested on Jake's back, "If you say so."

Jake heard a small voice yelling, "Help!" Jake stopped and Mushu asked as Iago bumped into him, "Why'd you stop?" Jake looked around and saw a small woman who was no bigger than a thumb. She had long brown auburn hair and she looked up frighten when she first saw Jake and the other she was frighten as she hid behind a leaf of grass. Jake asked with care, "Are you the one cried for help?" The woman slowly came out for m the blade of grass and said with amazement, "I never saw someone like you before."

Jake chuckled and lowered himself down as the woman climbed on his face. The woman accidentally hit his eye with her foot. The woman said apologetically, "Sorry." Jake asked curiously, "So what's a girl like you doing here?" The woman said worried, "I'm looking for someone I love very much and I don't know where he is." Mushu said as he lifted her chin, "Okay, I don't want sad faces on this trip and especially for someone as beautiful as you." The woman giggled and said with a smile as she bowed, "Oh my name is Thumbelina."

Jake asked with a smile as the lion started to walk, "So who's this Romeo that stolen your heart?" Thumbelina sighed happily and said with a smile, "He's name is Cornelius and he's a fairy." Jake said honestly, "I thought all fairies were women." Thumbelina giggled and said as she buried in Jake's mane, "Wait till you see him. He's amazing, brave and…" Jake said with a smirk, "Handsome."

Thumbelina giggled and said with a hopeful smile, "I hope I get to see him again." Jake saw the log cabin bar and said with a smile, "Well, here we are." Mushu said as Jake went towards the bar, "I don't like this." Jake said with a smile, "Relax, Mushu. Leave it to me." When Jake reached at the bar Mushu and Iago got off of Jake as the little woman asked, "Why are we getting off of him?" Mushu winked and said with a smile, "Just watch."

Jake transformed into his human form and Thumbelina said with awe, "He's a lion-shifter. An Anima." Jake opened the door and everyone one stared at him with a look as their eyes followed him to where a raven haired man with upper body strength and wearing a grey t-shirt and blue jeans. Jake sits on the barstool and said with a smirk, "Long time no see, Logan." Logan looked up and asked with a smirk before he took a swig of his drink, "What do I owe the pleasure, your majesty?"

Jake chuckled and said seriously as he started to frown, "I need your help." Logan said seriously, "Good. Cause I need your help too." Jake asked with concern, "What do you need help with?" Logan said as he put the cup down, "I need you to help me to find my sons."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions episode 2 is ready and so is Episode 3 by musicadictor and see it on spyroJM's channel and see role-plays such as Curse of the Lions: Ariel's Story and The Lions Curse - Jims Story by cherazod. Until then my friends**


	5. Chapter 5

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Happy Halloween! The song This is Halloween fits for this occasion. Enjoy**

Chapter 5

Jake chuckled and asked with a smirk, "You got kids, Logan? Sounds like you and Belle have been busy." Logan chuckled and explained, "I saved those kids from a war. They remind me of you." Jake looked around and asked curiously, "Where's Belle? I thought she was with you." Logan sighed and said seriously, "She's upstairs and she doesn't like to come downstairs with this kind of crowd." Jake eyed the crowd and said with agreement, "Yeah, and maybe some Predators that I haven't seen before."

Logan said with a smile, "I'll take you upstairs to see Belle." Logan and Jake went upstairs as the Predators looked at them. Logan opened the door and said with a smile, "Belle, someone I want you to meet." Belle looked up and saw Jake with a smile as she said, "Jake, it's so good to see you again." Jake smiled and saw that Belle had a bulging stomach. Jake said with a smile, "it's good to see you too, Belle. Also Congrats on the baby."

Belle giggled and said as she sat down once more, "Thank you." Jake elbowed Logan and said with a smirk, "Being a dad again?" Logan chuckled and said with an honest smile, "Well, this why I need to find my boys. I want them to see the new edition to our family." Belle asked worried, "Have you seen them?" Jake chuckled and said with an honest smile, "I don't what they even look like." Logan said with a smirk, "It's easy, my eldest son is Zuko and he has a scar on his left eye. My other son's name is Danny and he's a Taboo. Last I heard from him is that he's in Halloween Town."

Jake said with a smile, "Okay, I'll check it out." Before Jake left the room, Logan put his hand on his shoulder and said seriously, "Good luck, kid." Jake chuckled and said with a grin, "Thanks and I'll find your kids." Jake walked out of the bar and Mushu asked curiously, "So what now?" Jake said as he turned into his lion form, "We're heading for Halloween Town." Iago asked as Thumbelina climbed on the red parrot's back, "We're going into a spooksvile place with monsters and ghosts?"

Jake said with a smirk, "Logan said that's the place to look for help." Iago took to the sky and said as the little woman hanged onto his feathers, "Okay, but I'm telling you if something goes wrong I blame you." The group reached towards the dark and creepy town and Iago said as he landed on the lion's back, "Well, here I go. To become someone's meal."

Jake went into his human form and said as Thumbelina sat on his shoulder, "Well, come on I bet's not that bad." Jake could almost hear the monsters sing.

_~Boys and girls of every age~_

_~Wouldn't you like to see something strange?~_

_~Come with us and you will see~_

_~This, our town of Halloween~_

Jake and the other saw the pumpkins started to sing.

_~This is Halloween, this is Halloween~_

_~Pumpkins scream in the dead of night~_

Jake saw the ghosts singing around him and his friends.

_~This is Halloween, everybody make a scene~_

_~Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright~_

_~It's our town, everybody scream~_

_~In this town of Halloween~_

Thumbelina saw a monster under a bed and was scared.

_~I am the one hiding under your bed~_

_~Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red~_

Mushu saw a monster as well and he turned white as a sheet.

_~I am the one hiding under yours stairs~_

_~Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair~_

Jake saw the other monster coming out to sing.

_~This is Halloween, this is Halloween~_

Iago saw vampires and feinted.

_~Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!~_

_~In this town we call home~_

_~Everyone hail to the pumpkin song~_

Jake looked up to see the mayor of this town singing.

_~In this town, don't we love it now?~_

_~Everybody's waiting for the next surprise~_

Jake saw black cats and dogs with freighting grins.

_~Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can~_

_~Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll~_

Jake and the others were surprised by monsters that they have never seen before.

_~Scream! This is Halloween~_

_~Red 'n' black, slimy green~_

The werewolf placed a hand on Jake with a grin.

_~Aren't you scared?~_

Iago saw witches flying by him and his eyes widen in terror as they started to sing.

_~Well, that's just fine~_

_~Say it once, say it twice~_

_~Take a chance and roll the dice~_

_~Ride with the moon in the dead of night~_

Jake chuckled and started to sing.

_~Everybody scream, everybody scream___

All the monsters started to sing with him.

_In our town of Halloween!~_

All of the other monsters started to sing.

_~I am the clown with the tear-away face~_

_~Here in a flash and gone without a trace~_

Thumbelina started to sing in a frightful tone.

_~I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"~_

_~I am the wind blowing through your hair~_

Jake heard a booming voice singing but he couldn't find him.

_~I am the shadow on the moon at night~_

_~Filling your dreams to the brim with fright~_

Jake could've sworn he saw Rachel in the monster crowd singing along with them.

_~This is Halloween, this is Halloween~_

_~Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!~_

_~Halloween! Halloween!~_

The two monster kids started to sing and Jake was surprised by them.

___Tender lumplings everywhere~_

_~Life's no fun without a good scare~_

The parents of the two monster kids picked up Jake and singed as well.

_~That's our job, but we're not mean~_

_~In our town of Halloween~_

The blonde took off her cloak and it was none other than Rachel who singed to this spooky song.

_~In this town~_

The mayor singed along side with Rachel.

_~Don't we love it now?~_

_~Everybody's waiting for the next surprise~_

All of the monsters were getting ready for their celebration and sing for the giant jack-o-lantern.

_~Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back~_

_~And scream like a banshee~_

_~Make you jump out of your skin~_

The jack-o-lantern blew fire out of its eyes and mouth.

_~This is Halloween, everyone scream~_

_~Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy~_

Jake couldn't believe that his fiancée was here in Halloween Town.

_~Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch~_

_~Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!~_

The fiery body dive into the well of the town.

_~This is Halloween, this is Halloween~_

_~Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!~_

The monster children started to sing once more.

_~In this town we call home~_

_~Everyone hail to the pumpkin song~_

Jack Skellington came out of the well and everyone singed with joy.

_~La-La-La-La!~_

Jack saw Rachel and asked surprised, "What are you doing here?" Rachel said with a smile, "To find Jake." The Mayor said as he pulled Jack's pants, "Jack the announcement…" Jack said with a boney grin, "Everyone next year you'll have someone new." Jake saw a boy a year younger than him with white hair and green eyes while wearing a black and white jumpsuit. Jack said with a smile, "May I present…Danny Phantom."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions episode 2 is ready and so is Episode 3 by musicadictor and see it on spyroJM's channel and see role-plays such as Curse of the Lions: Ariel's Story and The Lions Curse - Jims Story by cherazod. Until then my friends**


	6. Chapter 6

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 6

Jake was surprised to see the skeleton and asked surprised, "Jack?" Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing and whispered, "Jake, what are you doing here?" Jake looked around and asked quietly, "Could we talk somewhere else?" Jack looked and saw the crowd murmuring. Jack said with a bony toothy grin, "Don't worry my friends. They are my friends as well and I will offer them a drink." The crowd roared with joy and Jake saw Rachel in the crowd and said as he pulled her to his side, "Come on."

Jake asked as he brought his blonde to his side, "Rachel, what are you doing here?" Rachel said seriously, "I wanted to come with you." Jake said seriously, "No. You need to stay at the castle with Zak." Rachel said with a smile, "He's with Cheshire and I think he and Zak will hold down the fort." Jake sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked out to see the ghost boy. Jake turned to look at his blonde and said seriously, "If I tell you to hide, you hide." Rachel kissed her fiancé and Jake kissed back with eagerness.

The kiss was interrupted when a voice said, "That's something to watch." Jake and Rachel yelled in surprised and saw the ghost boy phased through the wall. The boy laughed and said with a smile, "I gotta say that's the fourth time I scared anyone." Jake laughed and said with a smile, "You're doing a great job of it, too." The boy had a glowing white circle around him and the couple saw after the circle transformed him. He had raven hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing a white and red t-shirt with blue jean, also wearing red sneakers.

The boy chuckled and said with a smile, "My name is Danny Phantom. I'm a Taboo as you can see." Jake said seriously, "Danny you need go back to your father." Danny sighed and said seriously, "I can't. I have responsibilities now, here in Halloween Town." Jake said seriously, "You're gonna have a little new little brother on the way." Danny was surprised to hear this and said with a sigh, "Even if I wanted to go, I can't leave the people of Halloween Town without someone in charge."

Mushu said with a smile, "You can leave Halloween Town to me." Jake chuckled and said with a smile, "You couldn't handle a few monsters out there." Mushu pouted and Jack said with a bony toothy grin, "Well, I guess I could stay here in Halloween Town until you return." Jake said with a grin, "Okay, that settles it. Now off to find Zuko."

Danny chuckled and said with a smirk as he wrapped an arm around Rachel, "I could always protect the damsel in distress." Rachel put Danny's arm off of her and said with a smirk, "Find your own damsel and save her. I already have my knight in shining armor."

Danny said with a smirk, "Ah, you just don't want to try giving a ghost a chance." Iago asked as he landed on Jake's shoulder, "So where is this Zuko?" Danny said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Last time I checked he was in Atlantis and I think he was doing research on some gods I think." Jack said with a smile, "But before you and your group head off to Atlantis. I think a party is in order." All of the monsters started to play the music.

Danny started to sing with unease as he looked at the crowd.

_~I hardly think I'm qualified~_

_~To come across all sanctified~_

_~I just don't cut it with the cherubim~_

Jake elbowed Danny and asked excited, "Danny, what are you talking about?" Jake then started to sing with a smile.

_~There again on their on~_

_~their knees~_

_~Being worshipped is a breeze~_

_~Which rather suits us in~_

_~the interim~_

Danny started to sing along with Jake.

_~Interim, Interim, it's me and him~_

_~Oh my God~_

Mushu was make effects with his fire breathing.

_~It's tough to be a God~_

Danny started to dance with Rachel by making Jake jealous.

_~Tread where mortals have not trod~_

_~Be deified when really you're a sham~_

_~Be an object of devotion~_

_~Be the subject of psalms~_

Jake pulled his fiancée and danced with her as Rachel smiled.

_~It's a rather touching notion~_

_~All those prayers and those salaams~_

Danny then posed to make himself amazing in front of the crowd.

_~And who am I to bridle if I'm forced to be an idol~_

_~If they say that I'm a God, that's what I am~_

Danny then whispered to Jake as Iago and Thumbelina danced together in the crowd.

_~What's more, if we don't comply~_

_~With the locals' wishes~_

_~I can see us being sacrificed or stuffed~_

Monsters started to scare and eat candy that had red raspberry goo.

Jake said with a smile, "You have a good point. That's very a good point." Jake wrapped his arm around Rachel.

_~So let's be Gods, the perks are great~_

Danny said with a smile, "Yeah."

_~Halloween Town on a plate~_

Danny grabbed a chocolate bar and said as he started to eat it, "Thank You."

_~Local feelings should not be rebuffed~_

Danny started to sing as Jake started to eat the candy as the rest of the group.

_~Never rebuff, never rebuff a local feeling, no my friend~_

The monsters started to use the lights and roared with cheer.

_~It's tough to be a God~_

_~But if you get the people's nod~_

_~Count your blessings, keep them sweet, that's our advice~_

Danny said with a smile, "It's great advice."

_~Be a symbol of perfection~_

_~Be a legend, be a cult~_

Rachel kissed her fiancé and danced with Jake to show off her moves.

_~Take their praise, take a collection~_

_~As the multitudes exalt~_

Iago and Mushu were drinking the fruit punch to their hearts content.

_~Don a supernatural habit~_

_~We'd be crazy not to grab it~_

Danny said with agreement, "You got it."

The two of them sang the big finale as all of the monsters danced the night away.

_~So sign up two new Gods for paradise~_

_~Paradise~_

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions episode 2 is ready and so is Episode 3 by musicadictor and see it on spyroJM's channel and see role-plays such as Curse of the Lions: Ariel's Story and The Lions Curse - Jims Story by cherazod. Until then my friends**


	7. Chapter 7

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7

Jake woke up groggily in a room filled with pillow in different shapes and colors. Thumbelina yawned and said softly as she got up, "Looks like its morning." Rachel yawned and rested on Jake's chest as she said sleepily, "Jake, my Jake…" Jake smiled down at his girlfriend and Jake felt the room moved and he asked as he hanged on to the golden poles, "Why is the room moving?"

Danny said with a grin as he poked his head out between the curtains, "That's because we're on a moving animal." Jake poked his head and saw Dragonriders carrying them to a city. Jake yelled curiously, "What is that place?" Danny said with a smirk as he flew, "That my friend is Agrabah, where I hope Zuko is at." Jake looked at the Dragonriders and said in awe, "I never saw so many Dragonriders before."

Danny said with a smile, "Well, that's because you are to be the future king." Jake sighed and said sadly after Danny left, "I don't if I want to be King of Atlantica." Jake then heard Mushu said as if Jake had lost his mind, "Boy are you crazy? Being the King is what you wanted." Jake said worried and confused, "I don't know, Mushu. Looking after all of this…maybe I can't be king."

Rachel asked seriously, "Do you remember why you wanted to be king?" Jake looked back on what he had said to the Pagemaster and said after he chuckled, "I wanted to make sure no one suffered and die because of me or my family." Iago said with a greedy smile, "I heard Agrabah is making bets at the Tournament." Jake asked curiously with worry, "What Tournament, Iago?"

Iago yelped and Jake asked seriously, "What Tournament, Iago?" Iago explained as he flew onto Jake's shoulder, "Well rumor has it they rounded up animals and get the strongest fighters to face them." Mushu asked worried, "What happens to the losers?" Iago pretend to hang himself and Rachel gasped out of fear and horror. Jake said seriously, "Iago, tell the other Dragonriders to move it now." Iago nodded his head and flew off to tell the other Dragonriders of the danger that the group was informed.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Jim groaned and opened his eyes slowly and saw almost everyone captured and trapped in cages. Jim asked horrified, "What happened here?" Sinbad said seriously, "We were captured, Jim. They have almost taken everyone of our kind." Jim and Sinbad heard a malice voice, "Just the way your kind should be. Locked up like animals." It was a white and red feathered peacock wearing white and red robes. The peacock came down the stairs and said with an evil smile, "Hello, Sinbad." Sinbad growled and said angrily, "Shen."

Shen said with an evil smile as he walked towards Jim, "Ah, the young Hawkins boy. So much like your father." Jim growled and Shen asked with an evil smile as he took out his sword, "Tell me, Sinbad, how are you at fighting?" Sinbad growled and said angrily and seriously, "Let me out Shen and I'll show how well I fight."

Shen said dryly as he sheathed his sword, "Tempting Sinbad, but I have orders from my King to make sure you and your family suffers as all of you watch your race fall." Sinbad growled and said angrily and seriously, "I will not bow to a false king." Shen sighed and said dryly and unimpressed, "Very well." Shen was leaving and before he left, he said with an evil smile, "Oh, Sinbad, I forgot something to tell you. Your father is in the ring fighting one of the girl's friends."

Sinbad's eyes widened with fear and his veins turned into ice as he looked at Shen. Shen said viciously as he closed the door, "Goodbye." Jim asked seriously and worried, "Dad, who was that?" Sinbad sighed sadly and explained seriously, "That was Shen. The traitor to our kind and the one who betrayed the Pagemaster." Jim said curiously, "I thought it was just the Grand Head Councilor who studied under the Pagemaster."

Sinbad explained sadly and seriously, "Sadly no. You see there were two apprentices and this was before Shen was evil, before his heart turned black. Shen and the Grand Head Councilor were good friends and both of them were under the study of the Pagemaster. Both of them trained hard to see who was going to earn the title of Grand Head Master."

Jim asked curiously and seriously, "What happened to them?" Sinbad said sadly and seriously, "When the day of becoming the Grand Head Master was upon them, both the Grand Head Councilor and Shen were at the temple waiting with anticipation as their master came out of the screen door and he held the Scroll." Jim said with a smile, "The Scroll of Passage."

Sinbad nodded his head and said as he continued the story, "The Pagemaster had looked at Shen but only he saw darkness in his heart. When he looked at the Grand Head Councilor, the Pagemaster told his students that our Grand Head Councilor was chosen. Shen broke out in an outrage saying that he was robbed of his future and that his master chose poorly. Shen lead the wolf clan into Atlantis and wage war on our kind. But only our Grand Head Councilor could stop the madness that Shen had created."

_**Shen yelled angrily as he fought Mickey against his sliver rapier and against his flaming styled sword, "You've taken my future from me, Mickey." Mickey said seriously and honestly as he defended himself, "I didn't take your future, Shen. Our master chose who was to be the Grand Head Councilor, not me." Shen yelled angrily with malice, "I will never stop till our kind is destroyed and wiped away from this world." **_

_**Mickey yelled seriously with concern, "Shen this doesn't have to be this way." Shen yelled angrily as he attacked Mickey, "I have no choice. This is the only way." Mickey used his light magic and send Shen into a deep sleep. Mickey sighed and said as he wept with sadness, "There is always a choice Shen."**_

Jim asked curiously, "What happened after that?" Sinbad looked up at the starlit sky and said seriously, "Shen was sent to live in darkness and I only saw him once when I was just a boy." Jim asked seriously, "How did you feel when you saw him?" Sinbad said seriously before he clutched his fist with anger, "Malice…and hate."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. See the new episodes on spyroJM's playlist on Youtube. Until then my friends**


End file.
